


Thy kingdom come

by Sometimesalwayssarcastic



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Starts at the beginning of Durarara, and plays off of similar elements, but goes south from there, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimesalwayssarcastic/pseuds/Sometimesalwayssarcastic
Summary: “What the hell do you think you’re suggesting, Izaya?!” Shizuo’s voice was low as he spoke, his fists clenched and posture bent forward in evident ire as he leveled his gaze on the informant, “Just declare some god damn war?!”“Actually, Shizu-chan,” A flash of white teeth and a lazy flourish of his wrist followed his sentence, a moment of passive silence separating the syllables before he continued, “That’s precisely what I’m suggesting.”When the fragile balance between the mutants and humans of Japan finally breaks, one side must fall.





	1. Forewarned is forearmed

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months before the first episode of Durarara, meaning that none of the teenagers have met the older characters and wise versa. It also means that Anri, Mikado, and Kida have not met each other in Ikebukuro either.  
> The past of each character is essentially the same with only a few changes here and there to fit the addition of mutants into their world, but the rest of the story will deviate from the actual plotline of Durarara.  
> I've been in this fandom for a few years but never felt the inclination to write for it until now, so I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> To clear the beginning up:  
> When Izaya is shown the time is a few months before the beginning of Durarara. When Shizuo is shown it is approximately the same time that the show itself begins. 
> 
> This chapter is a little drab in content, as everything is being set up, but things will become more interesting and intense as the story goes on!

A mutant is what they were called, with more definitions and synonyms to the term than Izaya could even begin to list off. There were pleasant meanings, such as an individual with extraordinary abilities that exceeded the capabilities of the majority, and then there were the less praising definitions that still sent a chill down Izaya’s spine. _Monsters_ , some called them with disdain lacing the syllables and hatred in their gaze. Freaks of nature that should be snuffed out as soon as possible to avoid their spreading of the faulty genes that made them different and, therefore, _dangerous_.

Izaya preferred the first definition, of course, though he figured he really was rather prejudiced in that area. Not that his opinion mattered any, he mused with a smirk, his gaze trained at the monitor before him as he slowly lifted a tea cup to his lips. After all, he adored all humans and their mindsets, regardless of whether or not they coincided with his own.

However questionable their presence in society was, there was a surprising influx of mutants entering the small city of Ikebukuro lately and the informant would be lying if he said he was anything other than amused by that concept.

Mutants were, in the end, still human despite the negative connotations sometimes placed on them and, like regular humans, they were psychologically intriguing and utterly predictable. He loved them all the same, with the exception of the one particular individual that fit the monster definition rather well, but really he saw no point in spoiling his beautiful night dwelling on a topic like that.

It was only seconds after that thought crossed his mind that his personal phone let out a low chirp, causing the informant to raise an eyebrow in silent question. Very few people had access to this device, none of which he could even begin to fathom why they would wish to contact him at such an hour.

As thin fingers reached to snatch the phone from its place on the corner of his desk, the informant couldn’t help but frown at the invitation to chat from a certain broker.

A dubious glance was cast at the time shining in the middle of his phone – 2 am – before narrowing his eyes at the contact once again.

What on earth could he want?

Well, there was only one way to find out….

 

 

**_Orihara Izaya, Reborn!_ **

 

Orihara Izaya:

What do you want? You do know that not everyone is creepily up at all hours of the night, right?

 

Tsukumoya Shinichi:

Now is that anyway to say hello?

Orihara Izaya:

I’m not in the mood for your theatrics. What do you want?

Tsukumoya Shinichi:

You mean you haven’t heard the new law being considered by the Japanese Prime Minister? Tsk, tsk, you really are becoming informationally challenged. What a pity.

Orihara Izaya:

What new law?

Tsukumoya Shinichi:

It bans all mutants from using their abilities in Japan – it would seem as though the people are pressing for the complete banishment of them.

Orihara Izaya:

…………..

Tsukumoya Shinichi:

Any mutant caught using their gifts will be captured and disposed of if the Prime Minister agrees. Scary!

Orihara Izaya:

…. Why are you telling me this?

Tsukumoya Shinichi:

A little birdie told me that this particular information might prove to affect you, or was I misinformed?

Orihara Izaya:

When is this scheduled to be decided?

Tsukumoya Shinichi:

Ah, now however would I know that? I’m certainly not a mind reader nor am I an expert in the case of law. I suppose it will be whenever the Prime Minister himself has made his decision.

Orihara Izaya:

… I see. Was that all?

Tsukumoya Shinichi:

It is for now. Be sure to be careful now! You wouldn’t want those pesky abilities of yours to get you thrown out of Japan, now would you?

 

**_Orihara Izaya, confirmed dead!_ **

 

Tsukumoya Shinichi:

Always in such a rush. I wonder whatever it was that could have spooked him to leave so fast~

 

 

Utilizing the very last traces of his patience, the informant gently set his phone back on his desk rather than chucking it across the room as his arms ached to do, his frown morphing into a full blown scowl as he proceeded to glare in irritation at the offending device.

It was almost _unnerving_ how easily that individual could get under his skin, _always_ one step ahead of Izaya in the game that neither verbally conceded they were playing, but knew they were regardless.

Although, he had to admit that this time that ire was not solely placed on the informant, but also on the little tidbit of news that he had so gracefully opted to inform Izaya of.

The concept of the Prime Minister passing a ruling that would inhibit or even ban mutants from Japan was… _alarming_ if he was to be frank, his lithe fingers tapping thoughtfully against the polished wood of the table as he cast his gaze to his computer instead.

For a moment the raven considered the possibility of Tsukumoya merely toying with him, as the Prime Minister had never _appeared_ to be overly hostile against mutants in the past, but ultimately he knew better than to dwell on that concept for too long. Tsukumoya was many things; annoying, egotistical, the bane of Izaya’s existence, but he was not a liar, making the raven concede, albeit warily, that he was more than likely telling him the truth.

It wasn’t particularly surprising that Tsukumoya had figured out that Izaya was a mutant, as there had been countless rumors revolving around the concept in Ikebukuro for several years now, however it did shock him that Tsukumoya had somehow managed to acquire intel of such a _crucial_ degree. There had been no official word of a ruling anywhere near that, meaning that Tsukumoya must have gathered the information from sources so secret that Izaya hadn’t even been aware that the other had access to them at all.

“A law potentially banning mutants, huh…?” Came his soft mumble, his fingers already moving swiftly across the keyboard as he began his own research into the topic, “That may prove to impede my plans to some degree…”

But, on the note, it also gave him a warning and a chance to prepare for the worst in this situation and, with a new idea and a grin, the informant returned his attention entirely to his screen, his mind shifting from determining the authenticity behind the claim to instead follow his notion through. A chat was opened – one he very rarely used- and he began the construction of his newest goal.

Perhaps he could get this little information to work in his favor after all…

“… I believe this just got even more interesting.~”

 

 

 

 

Xxxx

_Several months later_

Shizuo was _pissed_.

That in itself was really nothing new, as that emotion appeared to be the blonde’s default setting, however that day this ire seemed to seep from nowhere in particular. It appeared the moment his eyes warily slid open and persisted into his day as he got ready, nearly tearing his clothes apart in the process, and began the routine trek to his job, his teeth grating and hands clenched the whole way.

He couldn’t quite place where this unease and irritation was stemming from, but it alerted every nerve in his being and made his body almost burn with alarm that made his clothes feel much warmer than usual, despite the fact that there was actually a considerable breeze cooling Ikebukuro that morning.

Everything around him appeared normal enough, he supposed, his sunglass hidden gaze lazily scanning his surroundings as he waited at a crosswalk, his ears searching for any noise or sound that appeared odd or out of the ordinary.

The normal chattering of people filled his senses as he searched, the usual sentences of gossip or complaints slipping through one ear and out the other as Shizuo listened, his already short temper nearly reaching its limit at the idiotic and mundane topics being passed by the small group of individuals slowing gathering around him to wait as well, however it did not pass his attention that they stopped a considerable distance away from Shizuo’s own form, apparently too wary of his temper and abilities to risk erring too close to him. For once, he mused, that was for the best.

“I really hate my boss, man! He makes us work so hard, and for what? To add to his paycheck? I’m telling you-….”

“Aw man, that teacher is like, totally out to get me! How does he expect us to read all that in one night?! I-…”

Fists turning pale from the sheer force of his clenching, Shizuo was nearly about to appease his temper and lash out when the next sentence uttered by an individual gave him pause.

“Have you heard about the Dollars? I heard they’re getting bigger every day! It’s almost like they’re preparing for something!”  
“What do you think they’re preparing for?”

“I dunno! I tried to join, but it’s a pretty difficult group to get into. I hear you can only join if you get sent the website, though you have to be a mutant  to get in.”

The dollars, huh? Yeah, that topic seemed to be coming up a lot more lately….

With a flash the crosswalk signaled the pedestrians to cross and the blonde did so after a moment of hesitation, his previously balled hands twitching towards his pockets for a cigarette as he made a point to hasten his pace away from the conversation he had overheard.

It’s been a few months since Shizuo had first caught wind of that particular mutant gang, and it’d been only a few weeks since he’d gotten the invitation to join himself.

At first he had sneered at the website; the last thing he needed was to get himself into any more trouble, after all, but, as the days went on and the topic of the dollars grew in popularity, the blonde found himself growing more intrigued by the strange link he had been sent by an anonymous source.

The link itself wasn’t even particularly _special_ as far as the blonde could tell. It just led to a plain looking page with the title _‘Dollars’_ illustrated in annoyingly large letters across the top with the request of a password situated right below it. He knew the password, as it had come along to him with the link and the hair raising question _: “Are you ready to join the resistance?”_ Because, hell, that wasn’t _sketchy_ at all.

Shizuo had never entered the password, of course, as he felt that doing so would officially tie him to whatever the hell the group really was, but he would be lying if he said he had never _considered_ the prospect.

He means, it was a mutant group; a group that would not only understand him, but be like him as well. An outcast, a mistake, a monster sneered at by society simply because he possessed abilities that they did not. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so alone anymore…

 The closest he had gotten to actually obliging his curiosity and investigating was to insert the simple letters into the slot, his long finger poised shakily over the enter button for what had to be minutes before his phone was shut with more force than necessary and shoved into his pocket.

No, those people, those _members_ , they were nothing like him. They were gang members, despite the fact that no one knew anything about them or their leader, and Shizuo was not. It was something that he promised he would never be, super strength or not. He had no business with them and neither did they with him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ding of his phone and the hand not wrapped around a cigarette instinctively lowered to pull out his phone from his pocket and flip it open, the small device worn and dented from one too many spouts of Shizuo’s anger.

The past bartender can’t imagine who it could be this early, as the only ones who would message him were Tom, Celty, his brother, and, on strange occasions, Shinra.

He still had a good ten minutes before he was needed at work, ruling Tom out, and it was still far too early for any of the other three to be up, or, at least, he assumed it was. After all, who really got up of their own accord at 7 am on a Friday anyway?

Apparently, that day Celty did, as it was her contact that lit up the small screen, with a message attached that somehow managed to chill him to the bone.

Celty:

[ Have you seen the news?! Something really bad has happened!]

And, just like that, Shizuo realizes just why it was that he woke up with the inclination to believe the day to be particularly _terrible_.


	2. Let's start a riot

  
“Those who can make you believe absurdities; can make you commit atrocities.” – Voltaire.

XxxxX

 

Just like any piece of gossip floating through Ikebukuro, it only took hours before the whole city was mumbling about the new piece of news, any other topic seemingly forgotten by the bustling crowds.

Had Shizuo been the type to actively watch the news, perhaps he also would have been made aware of the newest law passed by the Japanese government through a means that was considerably calmer and more explanatory than the shaking Celty barely managing to keep her phone in her gloved grasp as they met up in an alley a way from Shizuo’s work. Her sentences were misspelled and confusing in her rush to talk to the blonde and, more than once, Shizuo had to convince the female to take a break and retype what she was trying to say.

Realistically, Shizuo can’t really blame his friend for acting so unnerved by the development, hell, even _he_ found himself frozen, body stiff and mind racing as he struggled to grasp the fact that this was really happening.

He wants to reassure the dullahan that everything was going to be alright and that she needn’t worry, but Shizuo was not nor had he ever been a liar, especially not to those he cared for, even if it would alleviate their worries. This law _was_ a big deal, he could tell that much even from the limited facts Celty was able to coherently present to him, and he felt himself grow sick at the implications of what this would mean for not only himself but Celty and Shinra as well.

It’s only when the dullahan inquires how he can remain so level headed with this big of a revelation that Shizuo feels the first desire to laugh all day, albeit with a bitter taste in his mouth.

He wasn’t calm, not at all, actually, but even then it wasn’t anger that nipped at his heart and boiled his veins. Instead it was fear, an emotion he experienced almost as often as the blistering rage that would influence his actions, and, in a sardonic sense, _resignation_.

His whole life he had been called a freak, and a monster, and now, even legally he was considered one. If anything he mused it was cruelly ironic. Everyone had mumbled and rambled about how he was a menace and how he should be taken care of by the authorities for the destruction he left in his wake and it appeared as though their wishes would finally come true.

After all, it wasn’t as though he would suddenly be capable of quelling his temper simply because the law called for it, making it so his next tantrum could very well result in his imprisonment, probably for life, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He supposes that, in a sense, he deserves it. Hell, he’s surprised he hasn’t already been arrested and booked for all the times he beat up idiots on the street, though, in all reality those people would probably be the last individuals rushing to speak to the police anyway.

But he was beginning to digress, he realized as he blinked blankly at the new words being shoved into his face. He had apparently already missed the first half of her statement, as the current letters decorating her screen made about as much sense as the misspelled and incomplete words that she had rushed to write out upon his initial arrival.

The rest of their conversation occurred like that; with Celty remaining on edge and frantic in her movements and Shizuo accidentally zoning out often enough to make it so he only could comprehend a fraction of what the other was saying, but it was enough for him to grasp her feelings and concerns with the current state of Japan.

Mutants were officially and legally banned from using the abilities that separated them from their normal human counterparts. The specifics revolving around what precisely their punishment would be if they were caught was left undiscussed, however it was evident that the mutant would, more than likely, never have any hope of being released again. They were far too _dangerous_ , it seemed; they had to be for the government of normal humans to fear them enough to enact such an oppressive and irritating rule.

Eventually their discussion came to a conclusion, with the slightly less panicked Celty having to depart to complete another job, and Shizuo found himself lingering in the dirty alleyway for several minutes longer, his body itching for the cigarette he finally allowed himself to enjoy in solitude.

_So this was how things were now, huh?_

A long, drawn out sigh permeates through the silence of the enclosed area and, with an idle jab of his cigarette against the wall to snuff it out, the blonde feels the phone in his pocket buzz once, signifying a text. He doesn’t even need to check it before he’s exiting the darkness and beginning his long trek home.

It’s not necessary for him to acknowledge the contact and the message, because he already _knows_ , he’s known it since the moment Celty informed him of the new delegation that damn well gave every mutant a death sentence.

He doesn’t have to check his phone to learn that the alert was from Tom informing him that his services would no longer be required in light of the recent change in law, but he does anyway, his hands shaking and eyes unseeing as he stares at what is yet more evidence reminding him of how much of a failure he was.

There’s a few more responses from Tom that light up his phone following the inevitable one, all of which profusely apologize to the blonde for the circumstances and the rude firing, but Shizuo doesn’t nor could he ever blame Tom for what happened. He wasn’t the higher ups, and the past bartender wasn’t an idiot, he knew that the organization couldn’t allow a liability like him to remain, his super strength or not.

The new law didn’t only oppress the mutants by snuffing out his powers as easily as he did a cigarette, but also virtually allowed employers to let go of any and all mutants simply because they could now be seen as a threat to their workplace.

Maybe mutants weren’t seen or treated as equally as humans in the past, but the _illusion_ that they were had remained in the eyes of the blinded and mistreated mutants for their whole life, only now even that blissful ignorance was ripped away harshly to leave the _monsters_ bare and helpless to society’s cruel ways.

The more primitive part of the blonde desires nothing more than to punch a hole in the nearest wall, consequences be damned, because this was all not _fair_. It wasn’t right, and damn it, it wasn’t their fault that they were born as _freaks_ like this.

But he doesn’t. Instead he hears the soft creak of his cellphone beginning to give way beneath his hold and he manages to relinquish his grasp just seconds before the device would break entirely.

No, he needed to calm himself; take some deep breaths and figure a way out of this that wouldn’t result in his being jailed away for the rest of his life. He needed to think and plan and, damn it, he needed someone to take his rage out on.

So, with a shaky breath he gently shut his cell before turning on his heel and making his way to Shinjuku.

 

 

 

Xxxx

 

Knowing something was going to happen and experiencing it actually occur were two _vastly_ different things, Izaya supposed as he caught himself staring wide eyed at the very news report that confirmed Tsukumoya’s frightening warning all those months ago.

Mutants were officially banned from using their special abilities in Japan.

That wasn’t particularly _shocking_ , of course, as he had already known that the probability of Tsukumoya merely messing with him was minimal to none, but to see it play out so precisely was still a bit overwhelming for the information broker.

_How the hell did that man manage to foresee something this large? Just how extensive and grand were his connections?_

A churning in his gut informed the raven that perhaps it was best he didn’t know as he switched off the TV set, casting his apartment back into stark silence.

This turn of events had not particularly been ones he had favored among all the plausible outcomes that could have arisen from the Japanese government discussing mutants, however he had to admit that it was one of the more exciting ones, his blood strumming in his veins in agreement as his lips quirked into a grin.

He simply couldn’t wait to see the way all his lovely mutants reacted to this decree; would they panic? Would they fight back? He simply couldn’t wait to find out!

Most importantly, though, he wondered just how it was that the Dollars would react to finding out that their _precious_ rights were all but wiped out now. There had already been whispers of rebellion lacing the forums of the website, murmurs that Izaya was sure to add fuel to by using his pseudo names to incite anger in his fellow mutants. He was certain to point out the injustices this new law would inflict upon the mutant population and even inquired as to what they could do now.

It wasn’t even minutes after the first post of his first fake account that the informant found forums demanding that they riot. They were all posts from members Izaya has noted to display rebellious desires early on in the Dollars’ creation, and a satisfied smirk replaced the grin as even more usernames urged for similar reactions, this time from individuals he had never seen press for revenge against the humans.

That could only mean that more and more mutants were finally embracing the concept of a revolt and, as a result, they were playing right into Izaya’s hand.

He chuckles at that revelation, his fingers gripping the edge of his desk only to jolt sideways in order to push his chair enough to spin, his amused laughter reverberating throughout the empty apartment as he spun.

Fascinating! Absolutely fascinating! How long would it be before the first act of violence occurred? Weeks? Days? Perhaps even hours with how malicious and blood thirsty some of these users appeared to be.

They wanted justice for the cruel ways they have been regarded by society and red eyes gleamed with mirth as the raven imagined all the ways his precious _normal_ humans would react to the protests. Would they realize the error of their ways and finally accept the mutants as a part of them despite all these years of silent but apparent animosity?

Of course not, but his wonderful mutants didn’t know that, and Izaya looked forward to seeing just how far they would go to achieve the retribution they were so adamant that they deserved.

All this, he muses, would be worth the own suppression he would be facing as a result of this law. He’d have to be more careful when utilizing his special abilities, but that really wasn’t anything new. He had never been as showy with his capabilities as other mutants, particularly a certain little blonde monster, so he found no real issue with the ruling. Besides, he had never hesitated in breaking the law in the past so why would he begin now?

Somewhere in the back of his mind Izaya begins to ponder this change in a more global scale. How long would it be before other countries followed Japan’s lead and starting imposing special laws on their mutant populations as well? Would those mutants also rebel? Would this turn into a universal struggle for control?

Izaya can barely control his amusement as he kicks his feet, his arm periodically reaching out to push off from the table to maintain the speed of his chair. There were endless possibilities and the informant would be there to watch it all play out.

_Now, if I can just motivate them to follow this path…_

Stilling his chair mid-spin, Izaya’s fingers were just hovering over his keyboard when a loud, grating knock on his door caught his attention moments before the door itself flew into the room, a fuming blonde not far behind the projectile.

“What the hell did you do, Izaya?”  
_This was all just so exciting!_


	3. Domino effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to make this a little bit longer, but I've been sitting on this for a while now and haven't really had time to write the second part I was planning on adding and didn't want to make you guys wait longer, so here we are! I'll try and make the next chapter even longer to make up for it :)

“This is all your fault! You god damn flea, I know you had something to do with this!” Shizuo repeats, ire glistening in golden eyes as he was met with an even smirk from the other, not in the least fazed by the concept of Shizuo breaking into his home.

“As much as Shizu-chan flatters me, he’s clearly incorrect if he believes I was the force behind this declaration.” There’s a hint of mischief lacing the raven’s tone as he speaks, making it evident that there was more behind his words than he was letting on, “Is he really stupid enough to believe that I would influence behavior that would also impact me negatively in the city? I would tell him to think it through, but I’m sure it would be too much for his amoeba brain.”

There’s a loud crack that reverberates through the room moments after he uttered his last word and any hope Izaya still held of the door somehow managing to be set back into place upon Shizuo’s exit was shattered along with the wood, splinters shooting across the room to dust both the informant and his desk in a light coating of chippings.

At this point he really should just invest in a room full of replacements, at least that way he could avoid having to keep the hardware store on speed dial.

“Don’t fuck with me, Izaya, I lost my job because of this god damn bullshit!”

The raven perks up at this piece of information, having not exactly _expected_ it, but really he hadn’t considered Shizuo at all in regards to the passing of the law, so he finds it the accusation a bit narcissistic of the blonde. After all, the law that passed was no doubt negatively affecting _numerous_ more mutants than just the blonde. He wasn’t special in that regard.

“Ah, and now I’m sure you’re here to blame me for that?” He sighs, feigning a bout of exhaustion as he pivots the chair just enough to fully face the fuming blonde still standing mere feet from him with his broken door braced to attack at any moment, “Even with the most extensive of my connections brought into play, I’m afraid I’m not capable of establishing _laws_ , Shizu-chan, and certainly not solely to get you terminated from a job that I’m sure you could have gotten yourself fired from soon enough anyway.”

Shizuo visibly bristles at the response, the scowl marring his face remaining in place despite the subtle lowering of his shoulders in silent deflation at the realization that, for once, the flea _might_ have a point.

From the moment he had forced himself into Izaya’s apartment complex, the blonde had been aware of how _absurd_ it was to blame the other for implementing the new ban, as, like Izaya himself had said, it negatively impacted him as well, but blaming Izaya was a hell of a lot easier than recognizing that the whole fucking country was deteriorating and beginning to fully discriminate against his kind. Pinning misfortunates on him was always _simpler_.

“You sure as hell don’t seem shocked by this law,” His gruff voice retorts moments after the shorter man’s initial comeback, the short silence immediately disintegrating any chance he had to appear undaunted by the other’s comeback, but their moral skirmish really wasn’t important right now, “Which makes me think that you knew this was going to happen in the first place. Am I right, Izaya?”

“Ah, I see the monster has decided to use his brain for once!” The chirp is lighter than his previous tone, the topic seemingly delighting the informant enough for his grin to stretch and send a shiver down Shizuo’s back, “I see no point in denying that statement.”

“So you’re admitting to knowing that this was going to happen.”

“Of course.”

“Then tell me why the hell I shouldn’t beat you to death with your own god damn door.”

“Ah, perhaps because I’m not the only one aware that this had a high probability of occurring.”

The mutilated door cracks further under clenched fingers and Shizuo barely manages to keep himself from chucking the lumber straight at the other’s smug face.

“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“Tell me, have you ever heard of the Dollars?”

“What does that shitty color gang have to do with anything?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The raven mused, chin lowering to rest leisurely on his upturned palm as he stared at the stiff monster, “But for the sake of clarification I’ll expand. The Dollars is a mutant exclusive organization bent on rectifying the unfair treatment of the mutant race. Initially they strived merely to purify the public’s opinion of mutants by painting them in a purer light, but, with the recent change in law, I doubt their motives are quite as saintly anymore.”

“And what the hell does that have to do with what I asked?”

“The presence of the Dollars itself should answer your question.” The grin marring his pale lips grows wider with his vague response. It’s a coherent answer that, if thoroughly pondered, would make sense, however the tense creak of polished lumber beneath the other’s rough fingers influences the informant to continue speaking despite the desire to further irritate the blonde, “ The sudden popularity of the Dollars, a mutant organization, hints at the growing unease mutants have with the humans – tell me, do you really think mutants would become a part of a gang if they didn’t feel the need to connect with others of their kind, after being shunned by the normal humans around them? There _had_ to have been an increase in aggression towards the mutants to inspire this new emergence of mutant rights protesting, and that in itself makes it evident that the way mutants were being treated was worsening.”

Shizuo’s face scrunches at the explanation and Izaya barely manages to suppress a sigh at the other’s lack of understanding, his free fingers moving to tap tunelessly against his desk.

“Allow me to simplify this for you, _beast_ , tensions have been growing between the mutants and humans for so long that a law like this was imminent, especially with the Japanese Government consisting entirely of normal human beings. In fact, I believe you may be one of the only people that weren’t aware of this. Tsk, tsk, Shizu-chan.”

He barely manages to propel himself and his chair to the right in time to miss being directly assaulted with the broken wood, the projectile slicing inches from his face before crashing into the glass window of his apartment, the lumber completely breaking into shambles and the glass rumbling threateningly, but remained intact. For now.

“Shut the fuck up, flea!” There’s a hint of a blush coloring the taller man’s cheeks as he growls, serving as more than enough proof that he really hadn’t fully understood what Izaya had meant until he ‘dumbed it down’ for him, “The news is fucking irritating, so yeah, I don’t really pay attention to it, but I’m not a fucking idiot, I know about all that!”

A skeptical eyebrow is raised as Izaya spares a glance from the mess that was his apartment to the blonde, but opts against saying anything else to irritate him. Despite the fact that his apartment was spacious, it would be idiotic to believe he could maintain the upper hand in a fight against the monster should Shizuo decide he was done talking.

Perhaps he should care a bit more about Shizuo making a literal mess out of his home too, he muses idly to himself, but really all he’s doing is adding to the list of chores he was going to stick Namie with, so he takes to chuckling instead, his back resting leisurely against the back of his chair in the picture of unperturbed ease. As though he hadn’t nearly been slapped with wood seconds again.

“Shizu-chan really should try to control his temper. He could get arrested for that now.”

Shizuo’s fingers twitch at the comment and it’s only after several moments of silently willing himself not to react that the blonde manages to slip his hands in his pockets instead, his brows still furrowed in the anger that he’s trying his hardest to suppress.

As much as he hates to admit it, Izaya’s correct. His next little outburst like this could very well get him thrown into jail for real and, while he despises the flea, he’s not worth going to jail for.

“So, you the leader of the Dollars or what? Seems like the kinda swarmy thing you’d be into.”

An appraising glance is shot at the taller of the two at his surprising ability to maintain his cool and Izaya settlings with shaking his head in the amusement evident by the mirth dancing in his crimson eyes,

“So sorry to disappoint, Shizu-chan, but no, I’m not. I’m nothing more than a mere member; one of many mutants who joined solely to connect with others of our kind~”

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it, flea.”

This was useless and stupid and, fuck, Shizuo really needed a smoke right about now, his fingers tracing the edges of the pack stuffed in the pockets of his trousers longingly as he tried to remind himself that killing the other was bad, even if it would feel _really_ good.

“Ah, is it now?” Another vague response and the blonde feels his teeth grit in response, his eyes closing in a desperate attempt to keep his temper in check, “As much fun as this conversation is, unlike you I have work I must return to. Though, I will warn you of one more _little_ thing.”

In an instant the amused smirk reverted to a serious look, one Shizuo might have actually believed to be literal if entertainment still didn’t light the other’s eyes like fire, “This is only the beginning, Shizu-chan. What’s happening now transcends both you and me, and will effect more than just your silly job.”

Pausing just long enough to produce a packet of dominos from his desk, he plucked two from the container before gently standing them up side by side, with one on the desk and the other on top of a blank sheet of paper.

“There’s a balance to everything in life, it’s delicate and easy to ignore, but it’s how everything survives. For humans, there’s always been a fragile balance between those with special abilities and those without them. They’ve coexisted, managing to somehow stand side by side and even help one another without issue for years, that is, until now. You see, that fragile balance has been threatened by this new law, shaking the very foundation of the metaphorical table their alliance rests on. This codependence that they’ve begun to have on one another, it’s not nearly as distinct and unrelated as most people seem to think. The two sides aren’t opposing forces on two different ends of the balance with one liable to fall like most people believe, but, instead, they’re like dominos, standing together but virtually will suffer the same fate as the other should something happen, like one shakes,” He places a finger precariously on the edge of one of the dominos, making it tether back and forth to further emphasize his statement, “And, if these humans aren’t careful, they’ll cut the balance completely and then; boom!” With one sharp, precise movement, the paper beneath one domino is yanked away, jarring the domino enough to tip over into the one beside it, subsequently knocking both over to clatter onto the floor below, “Just like dominos, they’ll all _fall_.”

There’s only silence that fills the air immediately following the other’s words, his warning sending an involuntary shiver down the blonde’s spine as he met Izaya’s gaze with his own. For once there was no trace of taunting or teasing marring the shorter man’s tone, and Shizuo really doesn’t want to consider what that must mean in relation to the raven’s revelation.

“Is that a _threat_?”

“No,” He smiles, “It’s a _promise_.”


End file.
